Basic Survival Tips
Survival Beginnings --- Basic Survival Tips This mini-guide will tutor you on how to survive out in the wild. Made by Tourshacy3 on ROBLOX. Beginners/Intermediate Guide Spawning Guide '----' Once you spawn, you should be in an island. There are several islands. If you spawn in an island that has good resources -- you're lucky! I suggest get some wood first, then , make a boat or a raft if your island is boring/has no water/food. After settling, eating food and drinking water, now it's time for the weapons. Get to an island that has at least four stone. Before you get four stone, make a haft. If you don't know how to make one, search up the recipe guide. After collecting four stone, open up the Crafting GUI, by either clicking it or press C. Now, go to materials and click on Small Stone four times. Now, you should have gotten at least four Tools in the "Tools" GUI. Click that, and make a stone pickaxe. Mine three "Tin Ores" and three "Copper Ores". I highly suggest you go a rock island. After doing that, make a flint. If you don't know how to do that,search it up in the recipe guide. After your done, grab a piece of grass, and set it on fire. Then, put the ores on it for smelting. Be careful! Random people might invade the smelting session. After they are done smelting, make another haft (suggested make two hafts) and go to Craft, and select "Materials". Make three bronze, (get four by getting four Tin Ores and four Copper Ores and make a Bronze Sword) and then go to "Tools" and make a Bronze Pickaxe. After that, if you wish to make a sword (four of an ore, and a haft), you can make it. After that, it's time for advanced food gathering. ''----''' Advanced Food/Water '----' Recipes: Bread (Raw): Dough Flour: Wheat bundle + Mill Dough: Flour + bucket water Banana bread (Raw): Dough + Banana Apple Pie (Raw): Dough + Three Apples Berry Pie (Raw): Dough + Five Berries '----' Healing Herbs: +10 Vitality, -10 Thirst '----' Lighting + Fire Starting '----' Cloth Torch (Lighting + Fire Starting): Haft + Cloth Flint (Fire): Small stone Flint + Steel (Insta-fire): Steel + Flint/Small Stone Crude Torch (Light): Haft + Foliage For all stationary torch variants: Replace haft with a rod (one tree trunk) ---- There are many players who will try to kill you. If you want to get the best set of tools quickly, follow this guide: 1. Get five bush stumps and craft them all into hafts. 2. Get three foliage. 3. Make a raft out of three tree trunks and go to Plateau Island. 4. Forage five stone. 5. Craft five small stone 6. Make a flint and a stone pickaxe. 7. Mine three tin and three copper. 8. Smelt the ores buy placing a foliage, burning the foliage, and placing the ores on the foliage. 9. Craft three bronze. 10. Make a bronze pickaxe. 11. Mine four iron. 12. Smelt the iron. 13. Eat food until full. 14. Forage about ten tree trunks. 15. Head to The Arches. 16. Stack the tree trunks and climb up until there is a coal location. 17. Mine four coal. 18. Craft four steel. 19. Craft a steel pickaxe and a flint and steel. 20. Mine the mithril. 21. Wait for the mithril to regenerate. You may go back to wheat island to eat some coconuts if you'd like. 22. Mine at least three more mithril (you should have eight mithril before this step.) 23. Smelt the mithril. 24. Craft a mithril sword and a mithril pickaxe. 25. Head back. Stop at Wheat Island to eat coconuts. 26. Get two more hafts to make a mithril knife and a mithril axe (although knives aren't very useful after a sword is crafted). 27. Build a frigate or steal one. 28. Mine four tin and get a rope (two cotton or four flax) 29. Make a tin bucket. 30. Make a haft and a cloth(a few cotton) 31. Make a cloth torch. 32. Congratulations. You now have the best ship and weapons currently available in this game. Consider making a team and a base, raiding people, or just walking around and eating. Category:Help